goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Lilly Crumpington escapes from Mental People's Home/Doomed and beaten up by Mufasa
Cast *Julie as Sophie the Otter and Jelly Otter *Salli as Fanny Fox and Renge Midorihara *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Patty Rabbit, Nyakkii Momoyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara *Kidaroo as Mufasa Transcript Part 1: Evil Lilly Crumpington escapes from the Mental People's Home *[Gfourtx Productions and Benesse Animations presents] *[A Shimajirō and Friends Show Cartoon] *["Evil Lilly Crumpington escapes from Mental People's Home/Doomed and beaten up by Mufasa."] *(July 18th, 2018) *Evil Lilly Crumpington: Man! This totally sucks! After hurting Iris' feet with Lego blocks, I have to stay here forever! What shall I do? *[Evil Lilly Crumpington has her mischievous look on her face.] *Evil Lilly Crumpington: I know! I will kill Tina and Diesel and explode the home! Har, Har, Har, Har, Har, Har! *[Cut to: Tina and Diesel sitting on the couch] *[The doorbell rings] *Tina: I'll go and check to see who it is. *[Tina walks away] *Tina: (offscreen) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow is ow ow ow ow ow! That hurts so terribly! *[Diesel becomes shocked] *Diesel: Honey? What's wrong? *[Diesel runs away from the couch.] *Diesel: (offscreen) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! *[After Evil Lilly Crumpington planted highly explosive omega bombs around the house] *[Evil Lilly Crumpington pushes Tina and Diesel to the chairs and tie them up to the chair. Wolvlin grabs Tina's bedroom keys. Tina and Diesel are shocked] *Evil Lilly Crumpington: (in Captain Underpants's voice): Tra La Laaa! (changes to Simon voice) Now both of you are trapped! And Tina, I've got your keys so that me and my friends can escape from the bedroom and Mental People's home. And you both should be ashamed of yourselves for what you both did. I've planted bombs under your home. I will explode it. Any last words? *[Tina and Diesel don't speak] *Evil Lilly Crumpington: OK, no last words then. Now I'd better out of here before I get exploded. *[Evil Lilly Crumpington runs away as the bomb explodes and burns the home, severely damaging its labor camps and death camps.] *[Meanwhile, there is the news.] *Renge Midorihara: Breaking news: Evil Lily Crumpington has escaped from Mental People's home in Madison, Wisconsin. Also, the bomb exploded the home and killed Tina and Diesel and damaged many of the Mental People's Home's maximum military security prisons, labor camps and death camps. Now let's go to some people who want a serious and extremely mega mighty painful word with her. *Shimajirō Shimano: [980% louder] Evil Lily Crumpington, we are extremely mega pissed off at you for escaping from Mental People's home!! All of you will watch all four of my shows and all five of my theatrical movies and go to my concerts and live events and also go to the premiere of my seventh movie when it comes out in theaters all across Japan and it's overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean in March of 2019 and I strongly mean it!! *Mimirin Midorihara: I agree with my husband! Evil Lily Crumpington, if you are watching this, we hope you get grounded by your parents and brutally beaten up by Mufasa!! *Ramurin Makiba: Evil Lily Crumpington, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?!! We can't believe you escaped from Mental People's Home and killed Tina and Diesel!! You are supposed to stay in Mental People's Home, but no she disobeyed us!! *Takeshi Ishida: If you watching this, Evil Lily Crumpington, you should be grounded by your parents and get brutally beaten up by Mufasa!! *Kikko Hayashida: Evil Lily Crumpington was supposed to stay in Mental People's Home! But no, she didn't listen to us!! *Akio Toriyama: Evil Lily Crumpington, if you are watching this, we hope you get grounded by your parents and get brutally beaten up by Mufasa and we strongly mean it!! *Sakurako Koinuma: Evil Lily Crumpington, we are extremely pissed off about you escaping from the Mental People's Home. Getting sent to Mental People's Home was supposed to make you stop being a bad kid, but you didn't care!! *Senichi Tanaka: If you ever call my wife Sakurako Koinuma a crybaby and beat her up during The Lion King, I will get Microsoft Sam to kill you with his AK-47 gun!! *Marurin Sasaki: Evil Lily Crumpington, we are so furious about you escaping from Mental People's Home! Now you made me cry very harder!! *[Marurin Sasaki began crying due to Evil Lily Crumpington escaping from Mental People's Home.] *Rei Kobayashi: I agree with Marurin Sasaki! Don't even think about beating me up because if you do, I will get my mom and dad to beat you up! If you are watching this Evil Lily Crumpington, you will be grounded by your parents and beaten up by Mufasa!! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Evil Lily Crumpington, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?!! We cannot believe you escaped from Mental People's Home! You should know that getting sent to Mental People's Home was supposed to teach you a very strong strict lesson!! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I agree with my wife! Evil Lilly Crumpington, if you are watching this, you will be grounded by your parents and brutally beaten up by Mufasa again!! *Kento Koshiba: Evil Lilly Crumpington! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! We can't believe you escaped from Mental People's Home and killed Tina and Diesel! If you make any foot fetish pictures out of me, Asako Kageyama and I will beat you two up! *Asako Kageyama: I agree with my husband! Evil Lilly Crumpington, if you are watching this, we hope you get grounded by your parents and brutally beaten up by Mufasa huge time!! *Kumakki Mashiro: Evil Lilly Crumpington is supposed to be completely stuck in the Mental People Home in Madison, Wisconsin forever! But no, she escaped and killed Tina and Diesel! *Kazuo Matsukata: What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! Getting sent to the Mental People's Home in Madison, Wisconsin is supposed to stop you from being a bad kid!! But no, you had disobeyed us!! Evil Lilly Crumpington, if you're watching this, we hope you get grounded by your parents and beaten up by Mufasa!! *Kirinta Kusano: Evil Lilly Crumpington is supposed to be in Mental People's Home! But no, she escaped from the Mental People's Home!! *Satomi Hiroyuki: Not only that, but she also blew up the home and damaged its labor camps and death camps and killed Tina and Diesel! Shame on her! *Monta Kimura: What the bloody hell is wrong with you Evil Lilly Crumpington?! Are you high and mentally crazy?! We can't bloody believe you have escaped from Mental People's Home!! You are the worst troublemaker in the world!! You will watch The Lion King, Bambi and The Land Before Time with us and we strongly mean it!! *Yasuko Minamoto: Evil Lilly Crumpington, if you are watching this, we hope you get grounded by your parents and beaten up by Mufasa!! *YankieDude5000: We thought Evil Lilly Crumpington were gonna be stuck at Mental People's home forever. But no, she escaped from Mental People's home. *Sarah West: Not only that, but she also exploded the home and killed Tina and Diesel. Shame on her! *WhotheHeckisTimothy: What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Getting sent to Mental People's Home was supposed to make you stop being a bad kid, but you didn't care. *Destiny Nazario: You will be forced to watch An American Tail and The Lion King on VHS and DVD. And for those who destroy will be turned into mice and get brutally assaulted by Mufasa. Evil Lily Crumpington, if you are watching this, we hope you get grounded by your parents and beaten up by Mufasa! *Althea Andrea's Dad: Evil Lilly Crumpington, you freaking idiot! We can't believe you escaped from the Mental People's Home! That was one of the worst things you had ever done! *Althea Andrea's Mom: I agree with my husband! Evil Lilly Crumpington, if you are watching this, *VTM on YT: *Daniel Tiger: Joyce and Jane, *Prince Wednesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe! *O the Owl: *King Friday: *Queen Saturday: *Patty Rabbit: Oh no! Evil Lilly Crumpington has escaped! This is not good at all! *Bobby Bear: I agree with you Patty Rabbit. *Fanny Fox: I hope you don't call me a crybaby, use bad language at me, beat me up and assault me and unleash the London Blitz and make a magnitude 10 earthquake and cause a 9/11 sized rampage at the same time during Tina and Diesel's funeral because if you do, I will beat you up with my firebending and Retsuko will brutally assault you with her death metal attacks and she will get Mufasa to brutally attack and fatally assault you! *Suzie Squirrel: That's right. If you tickle torture me with feathers, Retsuko will beat you up. *Kevin Yoshida: Evil Lilly Crumpington, you will sleep in a big luxurious doghouse. There will be thousands of dogs licking your faces and peeing on you. Evil Lilly Crumpington, if you are watching this, we hope you get grounded by your parents. *Ike:Evil Lilly Crumpington, I Cannot Believe You Escape Mental People's Home, and Killed Tina And Diesel, I Hope You Send To Nohr By Xander And Leo! *Xander:Evil Lilly Crumpington, I Can't Believe You Escape Mental People's Home And Killed Tina And Diesel, That's It AnimeGirrll And Selkie Will Clobbered You! *Leo:We Will Send You To Hoshido, Where Ryoma And Takumi Will Kill You! *Renge Midorihara: That's all the time we have left on GoAnimate World News. And now, back to the program. *[at Evil Lilly Crumpington's house] *MrEmperorCJ: Evil Lilly *Lilly Crumpington: I agree with my boyfriend! Part 2 Finale: The Visitors Punish Evil Lilly Crumpington/Concussion Time for Evil Lilly Crumpington *MrEmperorCJ: Evil Lilly! You have a lot of visitors who want to see you! *Prince Tuesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. *Daniel Tiger: I’m Daniel Tiger. *DavidtheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy. *JosephComedian2000: I'm JosephComedian2000 *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95. *Ericina: I'm Ericina. *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. *Coulden Pettit: I'm Coulden Pettit. *TheJojuan4444: I’m TheJojuan4444. *Alex Kimble: I’m Alex Kimble. *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. And you don't deserve respect for escaping from the Mental People's Home! *WhotheHeckisTimothy: I'm WhotheHeckisTimothy. *Aislinn Shaw Eisemann: I'm Aislinn Shaw Eisemann! *Destiny Nazario: I'm Destiny Nazario! *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233. *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. My friends and I are extremely pissed off at you for escaping from the Mental People's Home! *Mimirin Midorihara: I am Mimirin Midorihara. You should be ashamed of yourself for escaping from the Mental People's Home! *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba! Don't even think about spraying me with crybaby gas because my husband Takeshi Ishida will give you a concussion time by Fred Jones! *Takeshi Ishida: I am Takeshi Ishida, and I agree with my wife! *Kikko Hayashida: I am Kikko Hayashida. I'm extremely pissed at you for escaping from Mental People's Home! You better not call me a crybaby during The Lion King again or else Akio Toriyama and Tom Sawyer will beat you up and kill you with AK-47 guns!! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. Don't even think about calling Kikko Hayashida a crybaby during The Lion King again because if you two do, Microsoft Sam will kill you both with his AK-47 gun! *Sakurako Koinuma: I am Sakurako Koinuma. All of your Justin Bieber, Marvel, and DC stuff will be demolished and your Disney Princess and High School Musical stuff will be donated to me once and all!! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka! When are you two going to stop watching Paramount and Nickelodeon movies? *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki! If you two spill any Pepsi sodas on my dresses, I will brutally attack you both with my final smash sword and if you two bully me during The Lion King, Retsuko will kill you two with her death metal attacks!! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi! If you call Marurin Sasaki any bad names and use racial profanity towards her, I will kill you both with an AK-47 gun! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama! Don't even think about calling me a crybaby and beating me up at the same time during The Lion King because if you two do, my husband Mitsuo Kawashima will beat you up with a chainsaw! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. I agree with my wife! *Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro. If you both call me any bad names or call Kikko Hayashida a crybaby, Kazuo Matsukata will get Microsoft Sam to kill you with his AK-47 gun!! *Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata. I agree with my wife! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. You better not spray me with crybaby gas because if you do, I will kill you with my massive, enormous and gigantic tsunami of tears! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. If you both keep this up, my husband Kento Koshiba will bark and growl at you and severely bite you like an angry dog! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. Don't even think about stealing my Mitsubishi Eclipse because of you do, Satomi Hiroyuki and I will charge you with mutiny and kill you with AK-47 guns! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. If you mess with me, Kirinta Kusano will get Microsoft Mike to kill you with his tantrums! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. Don't even think about making dead meat videos out of me because if you do, I will kill you with my chainsaw! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. All of your Justin Bieber, Marvel, and DC stuff will demolished and your Marvel, DC Comics, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Nelvana, Hasbro, DreamWorks, Video Brinquedo, Blue Sky, Columbia, Tristar, Screen Gems, Sony Pictures Animation, FUNimation, Ubisoft, Activision, Mojang, Big Idea Productions, Bungie, 343 Industries, FremantleMedia, MTV, Ellipse Animation, Roger Corman, Uwe Boll, Matt Groening, Seth McFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Thunderbean, Stephen Hillenburg, Butch Hartman, Genndy Tartakovsky, Joe Murray, Craig McCracken, Comedy Central, Adult Swim, Wes Anderson, Michael Bay, Bill and Cheri Steinkellner stuffs will be demolished once and for all! *Retsuko: I'm Retsuko. If you rant on The Lion King, I will kill you with my death metal attacks! *Fenneko: *Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and don't even think about stealing my ROFLcopter along with my tacos and IWAY cookies because I will kill you with my AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady or bully Marurin Sasaki, I will kill you with my tantrums! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be beaten up by Retsuko! *Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you mess with me, I will zap you with my laser eye powers! *Microsoft Zira: I'm Microsoft Zira. If you mess with me or beat up Marurin Sasaki, I will beat you up! *Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will call the Lion Guard to brutally beat you up and if you fire me, I will kill myself and if you deny responsibility, you will be guilty of perjury! *Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you dare call me fatso, I will throw you across the room and I will send you to the audience! *Fievel Mousekewitz: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! You should be ashamed of yourselves for destroying the Great Wolf Lodge yesterday! *Tanya Mousekewitz: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. *Toni Toponi: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby. *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. *Drew Pickles: I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats! you won't watch my show anymore! because my show was made by Paramount! *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. You two will become Nintendo and Tamagotchi fans and that is final! *Shauna: I'm Shauna. I agree with my boyfriend! *Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. *Butter Otter: Me Butter! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. You'll be forced to watch our show everyday! *Patty Rabbit: My name is Patty Rabbit! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You two are still just as annoying as Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie! *Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you both. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! *Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! *Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! You're possibly the worst MLP girls I have ever seen in my life! *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Susie Squirrel. I'll help design clothes better than you, kid! *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behaviors make me want to eat too much food at the same time! *Roobear: Hello, I am Roobear! You're worse than my mirror counterpart, and plus you're lazy just like him! *Laura: My name is Laura, Roobear's sister. I don't want you spilling anything on my dresses! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I will get Geon from King Of The Monsters to eat you! *Betty: I'm Betty, Roobear's girlfriend! We all still hate you the most out of any person we've faced in our lives! *Floppy: I'm Floppy! Mimi and I will not tolerate your actions! *Mimi: I am Mimi, and my brother's right! *Portia Porcupine: I'm Portia Porcupine from the Get Along Gang. If you two call Sakurako Koinuma any bad names, I will attack you two with my very loud crying and my tantrums at the same time! *Dotty Dog: I'm Dotty Dog from the Get Along Gang. All of your Justin Bieber stuffs will be drowned! *Woolma Lamb: I'm Woolma Lamb. *Elsa: I’m Elsa. *Anna: I’m Anna. *Olaf: I’m Olaf. *Kristoff: I'm Kristoff. I agree with Elsa, Anna and Olaf. *Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. If you kidnap Shimajirō Shimano's permanently adopted sister his age, Emily Shimano and tickle her feet for no reason, Mimirin Midorihara will call me to arrest you two and I will throw you in jail in Zootopia until you starve to death! *Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. I agree with Judy. *Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. I'm gonna wreck all of your My Little Pony stuffs and replace them with Disney and Shimajirō stuffs once and for all!! *Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix, you heard what Wreck-it Ralph said! *Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. If you crash Monta Kimura's very expensive computer by giving it a blue screen of death, I will shoot you in the heart with my gun! *Moana: I'm Moana. *Maui: I'm Maui. If you get Marurin Sasaki arrested or make a dead meat video out of Ramurin Makiba and Takeshi Ishida, I will attack you with my hook! *Dumbo: I'm Dumbo, you will be forced to watch my film. If not, I will let Geon from King Of The Monsters to suffocate or bite you so badly that you will bleed severely! *Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. You will like The Lion King and that is final! *Young Nala: I'm Young Nala. When are you going to stop making dead meat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates?! *Guido: I'm Guido. You will also watch The Land Before Time both films and TV series! If not, Chomper and Ruby are going to barge at you! *Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. Start liking Big Hero 6 and that is final or else I will wham you down with a hammer! *Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you need is a very deadly beating for escaping from Mental People's Home! *Joy: I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you did! *Sadness: I'm Sadness. Everytime you keep buying more My Little Pony DVDs, Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki, Kikko Hayashida and I will cry even harder. *Fear: I'm Fear. You are worse than Jangles the Clown for escaping from the Mental People's Home! *Disgust: I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you did! *Anger: I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you did! *Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. You're worse than Lucifer, Anastasia and Drizella! *Jane Porter: I'm Jane Porter. You're not coming to the Lakeside because you make prank phone calls on Azura! *Belle: I'm Belle. *Snow White: I'm Snow White. *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You are worse than Jafar for getting Disney Princess and My Little Pony stuffs! *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine, I agree with Aladdin! *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! Start liking my movie! *Olivia: I'm Olivia Flaversham. You're worse than Professor Ratigan! *Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You girls are nothing but complete savages for escaping from mental people's home! *Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and that's final, you bad girls! *Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. You girls will watch my movie for the rest of your life and I mean it! *Jessie: I'm Jessie. I agree with Woody and Buzz. *Hercules: I'm Hercules. I wish you could become a fan of my movie instead of My Little Pony. *Mulan: I'm Mulan. *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. *My Melody: I’m My Melody. *Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. *Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. *Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. *Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. *Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. *Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. *Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. *Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. *Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. *Shaggy: I'm Shaggy! *Fred: I'm Fred! *Daphne: I'm Daphne! *Velma: I'm Velma! *Scooby Doo: And I'm Scooby and we're Mystery Inc.! *Tom: I'm Tom. *Jerry: I'm Jerry. *Yakko: I'm Yakko. *Wakko: I’m Wakko. *Dot: I'm Dot. *Mac: I'm Mac. *Bloo: I'm Bloo. *Eduardo: Soy Eduardo. You're so naughty! *Wilt: I'm Wilt. *Coco: I'm Coco! No My Little Pony stuffs for you! *Frankie: I'm Frankie. *Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! *Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. *Aang: I'm Aang. *Katara: I'm Katara. *Sokka: I'm Sokka. *Zuko: I'm Zuko.Toph: I'm Toph. *Sue: I'm Sue Yee. *Tobey: I'm Tobey Li. *Sid: I'm Sid Yee. *Tori: I'm Tori! *Donah: I'm Donah! *Rai: I'm Rai! *Sena: I'm Sena! *Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! *Akio Asakura: Akio Asakura here! *Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! *Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. *Nobu Setoguchi: I'm Nobu Setoguchi. *Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama from Tekken. *Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. *Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. *Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu. *Lei Wulong: I'm Lei Wulong. *Forest Law: I’m Forest Law. *Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! *Sakura Haruno: I’m Sakura Haruno *Ino: I'm Ino! *Hinata: I'm Hinata. *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. *Sailor Venus: I’m Sailor Venus. *Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter. I'm very disappointed for what you did, start liking us along with Tamagotchi and quit liking My Little Pony, you (in The Cat In The Hat's voice) son of a bi...(bleep)! *Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy! *Emily Movolvoski: I'm Emily Movolvoski! *Aaron: I'm Aaron! *Kyle: I'm Kyle. *Stephanie: I'm Stephanie. I agree with Kyle. *Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark. *Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend. *Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith. *Randy: I'm Randy. *Murray: I'm Murray Robinson. *Leila: I'm Leila Havannah! *Billy: I'm Billy. *Marinda: I'm Marinda. I agree with my boyfriend. *Connor: I'm Connor Sasaki. *Christina: I'm Christina. I agree with my boyfriend. *Thomas: I'm Thomas. *Chloe: I'm Chloe. I agree with my boyfriend. *Queen Lanolin: I’m Queen Lanolin. *Iris: I'm Iris. *Giffany: I'm Giffany. *Dark Magician Girl: I'm Dark Magician Girl. *Azura: I'm Azura. *Annet Myer: I'm Annet Myer. *Maria Posada: I'm Maria Posada. *Phillip Psareas: I’m Phillip Psareas. All of your My Little Pony stuff will be demolished and your Marvel and DC stuff will be burned once and for all! *Hirashi: I’m Hirashi. *Daniel: I'm Daniel. *Amanda: I'm Amanda. *Louis: I'm Louis *Maggie: I'm Maggie. *Mr. Bean: It's me, Mr. Bean. Start paying attention to my franchise and I strongly mean it! *Postman Pat: I'm Postman Pat. If you ever disrespect the Queen of England, I will run you over with my royal mail van and you will be flatten into a pancake! *SpongeBob Squarepants: I’m SpongeBob Squarepants. *Patrick Star: I’m Patrick Star. *Squidward Tentacles: I'm Squidward Tentacles. *Mr. Krabs: I'm Mr. Krabs. *Sandy Cheeks: I'm Sandy Cheeks. *Jet: I'm Jet the Hawk. *Storm: I'm Storm the Albatross. *Wave: And I'm Wave the Swallow and we're the Babylon Rogues. We're going to beat you up with daggers! *Robin: I'm Robin. *Beast Boy: I'm Cyborg. *Cyborg: I'm Cyborg. *Starfire: I'm Starfire. *Raven: And I'm Raven and we're the Teen Titans. *Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. *Anderson Host: *Principal Eric: I'm Principal Eric. *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle. *Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus. *Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger. *Chill Penguin: I'm Chill Penguin. *Wire Sponge: I'm Wire Sponge. *Flame Stag: I'm Flame Stag. *Morph Moth: I'm Morph Moth. *Magna Centipede: I'm Magna Centipede. *Crystal Snail: I'm Crystal Snail. *Bubble Crab: I'm Bubble Crab. *Wheel Gator: I'm Wheel Gator. *Overdrive Ostrich: And I'm Overdrive Ostrich and we're the Mavericks. *Joyce: WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY, YOU ALL?! *Jane: WE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING YOU PIECE OF CRAP! *YankieDude5000: Joyce and Jane, you need to shut up and watch your language or else Azura will wash your mouths with soap. *Sarah West: That's right, Joyce and Jane. Now hear this. You girls be wearing nappies for the rest of your life! *Nyakkii Momoyama: The only things you girls will eat are fruits and vegetables. *Joyce: No! *Jane! We hate fruits and vegetables! *Mitsuo Kawashima: Sorry Joyce and Jane. You girls are going to eat fruits and vegetables that is final! *Kikko Hayashida: You will watch movies and TV shows that are rated G or PG and not made by Marvel, DC Comics, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Nelvana, Hasbro, DreamWorks, Video Brinquedo, Blue Sky, Columbia, Tristar, Screen Gems, Sony Pictures Animation, FUNimation, Ubisoft, Activision, Mojang, Big Idea Productions, Bungie, 343 Industries, FremantleMedia, MTV, Ellipse Animation, Roger Corman, Uwe Boll, Matt Groening, Seth McFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Thunderbean, Stephen Hillenburg, Butch Hartman, Genndy Tartakovsky, Joe Murray, Craig McCracken, Comedy Central, Adult Swim, Wes Anderson, Michael Bay, Bill and Cheri Steinkellner such as The Lion King, Moana, Beauty and the Beast (both 1991 and 2017), Aladdin, Hercules, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Tarzan (1999), Pocahontas, Wreck-it Ralph, Planes, Toy Story trilogy, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, Cars trilogy, Inside Out, Frozen, Cinderella (both 1950 and 2015), Lady and the Tramp, The Little Mermaid, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shining Time Station, Barney, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, The Lion Guard, Chloe’s Closet, 64 Zoo Lane, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Doc McStuffins, Monica's Gang, Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō, Shimajirō Hesoka and Shimajirō: A World of Wow! *Akio Toriyama: You will listen to music such as Disney soundtrack, An American Tail soundtrack, Fievel Goes West soundtrack, Fantasia soundtrack, Aerosmith, Deep Purple, Elton John, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City soundtrack! *MrEmperorCJ:: I agree with everyone. Now start watching these movies and TV shows not made by favorite companies or animators or you will be grounded for quintuple infinity. *Joyce: Back off you all! *Jane: I wish you were all dead! *Joyce and Jane's Dad: Oh my God! Joyce and Jane! How dare you tell us to back off and wish we were dead. That's it! Now someone is going to beat you girls up! Do you know who she is? I'll give you a hint. She can turn into a green dragon, she is a manakete, and she is from Fire Emblem Awakening. *Joyce: We don't want to be beaten up by Nowi *Jane: I agree with Joyce. *Joyce and Jane's Dad: That's right. Nowi is going to beat you girls up. Nowi, beat them up! *[Nowi appears as Scary sound effect plays loudly] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1]] [[Category:Longest Videos]] [[Category:Series based on Maple Town]] [[Category:Series based on Aggretsuko]] [[Category:Series based on Super Mario Bros.]] [[Category:Fire Emblem show]] [[Trivia]]